A Guide to Legolas Fangirl Fanfiction
by L Crawford
Summary: A guide to help you become another Fangirl Fanfiction writer. Learn about the many other Fangirl Fanfiction stories out there.


A Guide to Legolas Fangirl Fanfics – by Saffronire  
  
*****************************************  
  
Forward  
  
*******  
  
It is no secret that Legolas Thranduilion is by far the most appealing Elf around, whether in your mind's eye as the (possibly) dark haired prince created by Tolkien or on the big screen played by Orlando Bloom. What we do know for sure about Legolas is that he has fair Elven features and is very skilled in many areas of battle, Archery, blades, walking on snow, seeing things that other less enabled species cannot, not to mention hair-care (the kind that would make the girls in the Herbal Essences advert to go green with envy!). It is the Elf's soft voice, abilities and looks that make Legolas a favourite among several target audiences. The obvious one being teenage/middle-aged women, though men are highly welcome too. Behind every good (and attractive) male actor there is a group of Fangirls, obsessers, middle-aged women, mothers, grandmothers, men, extra terrestrials, and dogs that would be quite willing to hump their leg. This is also the case for fictional characters too. That is why there are so many talented writers around the world creating fiction about these characters and actors that they admire...and err, have no interest in their sword size what-so-ever. And it appears to me that there are so many writers out there that would love to write a Legolas based story too, which finally brings you to the point of this forward. Basically, it's here to help you explore your mind and create funny, interesting, dramatic, horrific, pornographic...um, stories. So if you are one of these people then I do hope you have a good read.  
  
Introduction  
  
**********  
  
Hello and thank you for purchasing 'A Guide to Legolas Fangirl Fanfics'. This is a guide for Fangirls who wish to create a story about our favourite Elf of Mirkwood. This guide will give you a step-by-step of stages between characters in your story and some friendly advice and hints to make that perfect story for all fictional occasions. In this guide you shall find the following: A contents page which should include Forward notes, Introduction, Story types, Character types, Legolas types, Plot twists, etc. followed by the actual chapters...*cough* I hope you find them useful and that they stimulate your brain.  
  
Story Types  
  
**********  
  
There are many different kinds of Legolas Fangirl Fan-fiction around. Here I will list many types and give a brief description of each.  
  
*Twenty-first Century Legolas- This includes Legolas travelling through time to the 21st century. This can occur by magical spells, time portals, and alternative realities or just by dropping the toaster in the bath whilst you happen to have a copy of Lord of the Rings in hand. In some such cases Legolas may appear in the world naked, but I assure you that this is a mistake and that no Fangirl actually wants to have an undressed Legolas appearing in her bedroom, bathroom or other random place that you might be undressing. Legolas often learns the English language quickly, quicker than a five year old would, who has been listening to people speak it for several years. Or even more (un)surprisingly Legolas falls in love with the teenager, woman, man, extra terrestrial, dog that has summoned him to that world, or is unlucky enough to have him appear naked beside them when they're trying to bloody take a shower, thank you very much!  
  
*Dramatic Legolas- This includes Legolas finding out some serious information regarding one of his friends or family and feels the need to rush to the rescue to the whole world and his aunt to save the day or avenge his fellow brethren, or kill Orcs, or evil wizards, etc. You may find Legolas makes moving speeches throughout the story to prove just how great he really is, and if the *coughuncough*-likely event of a battle takes place Legolas will kill more foes than anyone else. If he is fighting alone you will find he can take down any number of foe that crosses his path.  
  
*Wounded Legolas- This includes a fight where the fast, light, skilled Elf somehow ends up in grave danger and endures a terrible wound that may kill him without help. In some cases Legolas has a simple scratch that for some reason ends up with him lying in a bed dieing or great mortal pain. This will start with a little action, and end up going downhill (action-wise) whilst you read about how much Legolas is suffering, side-affects, recovery, more suffering and you will find that this drags on for several chapters. The healing of Legolas should go something like this: Wounded, pretends he's ok, finds out he's not ok, tries to get help, gets help, all the Elven healing powers in the world aren't good enough because the wound that he is suffering has never been heard of before, thinks he's getting better, finds out he's not getting better, gets worse, suffering, suffering, pain, die, death, angst, survival (just), recovery, new problem (may find he can't walk, use his arms, etc), angst, worry, recovery, all's well that ends well, lets go have a cup of tea and a slice of cake back home, mushy friendship, crying, love n hugs all around. You really should get yourself ready with the pep-pills before starting one of these.  
  
*Slashy Legolas- Not much is needed to be said of these Fangirl Fanfics. Legolas is paired with one of his close friends and they take part in perverse sexual acts. The rest is a snow ball from there. May have a moral to its end, may just be plain kinky.  
  
*Comedy Legolas- Legolas suddenly turns into a joker and takes the piss out of anyone who happens to cross his path. Quirky, witty, or just plain random. Always enjoyable to read, some may go too far and extinguish the hilarity or just not be funny at all. I suggest sugar in these cases. As long as you're hyper nothing can go wrong.  
  
*Legolas/? Crossover- Legolas is crossed over into another film. Any film can be used and is probably much like "Wounded Legolas", "Comedy Legolas" or "Dramatic Legolas", only that another character from another film is involved. Can be woven into any of the previous types of Fangirl Fanfiction. Can be linked to a possible Legolas/Orlando story where Legolas and Orlando have to work together to save the world, blah blah blah, screaming girls, blaaah, flirting, blah blah, sex, blah-dy blah, hilarious situations blah blah blah.  
  
Character Types  
  
*************  
  
There is several different type of character that appears in any one of these stories, aside from the characters in the book/movie. These are some typical ones:  
  
*Geeky Teenager- Un-popular, regarded as "ugly" though we know that they're not that bad because Legolas wouldn't go for them anyway, funny (in a "quote star-trek at relevant times" way), have some kind of hobby that allows them to join Legolas to fight evil, knows the Elven language off-by- heart and fluently, knows everything about the book and is smart enough to create some way for Legolas to appear in the shower naked whilst they're trying to have a bloody shower dammit!  
  
*The Blonde- Amazingly pretty blonde teenager/middle-aged woman who is tall, thin, blue-eyed, loves Orlando Bloom, annoying, laughs too much, says "like" after every other word and is irresistible to Legolas because her beauty shines brighter than Elbereth's stars. But don't be fooled, this girl isn't stupid, because she has figured out some way of transporting Legolas into the 21st century and though there was no such person in real life has managed to create him out of thin air.  
  
*Middle-aged Women- Obsessed with Lord of the Rings, likes younger men but Legolas is over 1000 years old so the fact he looks young doesn't matter. Completely irrelevant. Will probably include slash or she will use her womanly charms to seduce Legolas, although he could have got some back home with Elven women whose' beauty does actually shine brighter then Elbereth's stars, thank you very much.  
  
*Men/- Slaaaaash...or in the (un)likely case that they "admire" Legolas as a character. *snort*  
  
*Husbands- Get into fights/arguments with Legolas over wives, daughters, mothers. Very funny, though Legolas always wins of course!  
  
*Extra Terrestrials/Dogs- Random story, obviously the writer was bored or hyper at 2am. Depends if you're hyper too or drunk, if not, you may not get the hilarity. And if you are a www.weebls-stuff.com fan then badgers may make an appearance too.  
  
Legolas Types  
  
************  
  
There are many types of Legolas out there; you may wish to use one of these in your Fangirl Fanfic.  
  
*Hero Legolas- Kicks evil arse, always wins, rides off into the sunset to avenge his brethren or to save the whole world and his aunt. Is brave, strong, overcomes (un)likely situations like when he runs out of arrows but still finds a way to kill every single one of those 5000 strong pack of Orc, or is face to face with Evil in the essence with no weapons and kills them in two seconds flat. Talks a lot...mostly about himself.  
  
*Emotional Legolas- Loves everyone and everything. Doesn't wish harm on anyone who isn't Orc. Cries and hugs people a lot. Sensitive and caring. Will do anything for his friends, as long as it doesn't harm bunnies or butterflies. Is against pollution, vandalism and is head of a woman's rights campaign. Bakes cookies for helpless Rohan refugees, carries tissues in his purse.  
  
*Delicate Legolas- No matter how hard he tries, he always ends up with some fatal injury or another. Is in dire danger all the time and is always on the verge of death. Always comes out ok though, although it's normally dragged on for a few hundred chapters including every fine detail from the colour of his blood to the movements of his bowels.  
  
*Slash Legolas- Kinda speaks for itself really...Links in with Gay Legolas, Horny Legolas and Male Stripper Legolas. They too, speak for themselves.  
  
*Funny Legolas- Takes the piss out of everyone and everything. Random things happen around him and if he decides to go riding through Rivendell naked on a Lama then you can't blame him. Likes penguins and Martini. Has a fondness for Badgers. May be found in Extra 'Terrestrials/Dogs' kind of Fangirl Fanfics.  
  
Plot Twists  
  
*********  
  
There are many plot twists that can be added to a story. Many of these have been mentioned already but to make sure they are conceived rightly, I am going to list them here.  
  
Legolas almost dies.  
  
Legolas finds a love interest.  
  
Legolas has to go back to Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas turns out gay.  
  
Legolas is actually a lemon called "bob".  
  
Legolas forgets who he is.  
  
Legolas almost kills his friends.  
  
Legolas gives up his Elven job and decides to make hot-air balloons for a living.  
  
Legolas becomes a male stripper, takes drugs, gets an alcohol problem and ends up with several Sexually Transmitted Diseases.  
  
Legolas has a hair cut.  
  
Step-By-Step  
  
***********  
  
I will now use an example of one on the stories and put it into a step-by- step to follow in writing that kind of Fangirl Fanfic.  
  
Twenty-first Century Legolas Example-  
  
Legolas must somehow end up in the 21st century.  
  
Legolas must find one of the characters listed above.  
  
He goes home with them although he doesn't know who they are and is in a different place. He must not wonder why or how he has come to be there. That kind of thing happens all the time after all.  
  
Whoever finds him takes him home and keeps him secret from everyone apart from her best friend. They sit and drool over him for a while.  
  
He learns how to speak Elvish in a few hours/days.  
  
More drooling.  
  
Every woman he comes into contact with falls in love with him. He ignores then all, or does not even realise they follow him around.  
  
He learns how to use a microwave and other household appliances.  
  
Whoever found him learns Elvish in a matter of days and they can now talk together fluently in each other's language.  
  
Somebody evil turns up and tries to take over the world.  
  
It's up to Legolas and whoever found him to save the day.  
  
Whoever actually found Legolas is taken captive or injured.  
  
Legolas saves them.  
  
Legolas cries over his friend and wishes he could have done more to save them.  
  
Legolas tells his friend he actually loves them.  
  
They are magically cured by the power of love.  
  
They get busy but Legolas has to go home to Middle Earth.  
  
They somehow find a way to get him home.  
  
There is a lot of crying and kissing and loving speeches.  
  
Legolas goes home and everyone gets over the fact that a fictional character actually existed for a while. They all get on with their lives whilst Legolas is forever mourning his lost love.  
  
Some stories may vary. For more info you again for glancing over this guide and I hope it has been some help. Good luck in the future writing. Reviews are welcome unless you'd rather just kill yourself.  
  
Oh and just encase I forgot to tell you, Legolas Greenleaf and any other character from Lord of the Rings are ALL MINE! THAT'S RIGHT, I MADE THEM GAAAAHAHAHHAAHAHA! SUE ME, SUUUUUE MEEEEEE!!! BWUHUHUHUHU!!  
  
*cough*  
  
Thanks again! 


End file.
